


Обзорная статья по персонажам манги «Silver Diamond»

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [2]
Category: Silver Diamond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152590
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Обзорная статья по персонажам манги «Silver Diamond»

**Silver Diamond - часто его обозначают сокращенно «SD» или «S», манга нарисованная Сугиура Сихо (Шугиура Шихо, Shiho Sugiura).**  
Манга выпускалась в издательстве Ichiraci (Tosuisha Co. Ltd.) с октябрьского номера 2003 года по июльский номер 2012 года. Всего было выпущено 27 томов плюс 1 дополнительный том (опубликован в выпуске с сентября по декабрь 2012 года). Она была лицензирована на других языках, таких как французский и немецкий, вьетнамский и т.д. Сериал был ранее лицензирован на английском языке Tokyopop, но был отозван, когда компания обанкротилась. В настоящее время только 9 томов официально переведены на английский язык.

Основной сюжет – красивый юноша из современной нам Японии, 17 лет по имени Ракан встречает красивого мужчину-брюнета, уснувшего в его саду, прямо на цветочной клумбе.  
Далее сюжет следует основной схеме: главные герои встречают другого красивого персонажа мужского пола, затем третьего, четвертого, пятого и т.д.  
Сначала возникает некий конфликт с новыми героями манги, но харизма и доброта Ракана возвращают встречных злодеев на путь добра и тотального шипперства.  
Мимоходом они выясняют между собой различные аспекты взаимоотношений, включая такие понятия как "извращенец", "сталкерство", "сексуальное домогательство" и т.п.  
В конце концов, героям предстоит спасти весь параллельный мир, который слегка напоминает нашу «Японию» средних веков.  
Главное оружие Ракана - это ~~карие глаза, уступчивый характер и смазливая внешность~~...исправлено:  
способность выращивать растительность любых сортов и видов, правда по мере развития сюжета некоторые аспекты, связанные с этой способностью претерпевают некоторые нелогичные изменения.  
Впрочем, со-главный герой также не лыком шит. Помимо высокого роста, стильного плаща и сексуальной внешности персонаж по имени Сенро Тигуса видит на тысячу ярдов вперед, ~~способен пронзать рентгеновским оком багровую тьму, окутавшую окрестности Ородруина и даже мановением руки выпиливать сторонников Трампа в Твиттере~~ …видеть и изменять настройки и схемы управления различными живыми и неживыми существами, включая людей.  
Короче, этакий средневековый доморощенный японский хакер. Простите, увлеклись.  
В общем, такой герой способен на многое.

Главные 6 персонажей или же 3 основные пары.

 **Сава Ракан** \- 17 лет, шатен, обладает даром «саноме», т.е. способностью выращивать и видоизменять по своему желанию все виды растений.  
**Сенро Тигуса** имеет фактический возраст примерно тысяча с лишним лет, но выглядит гораздо моложе.  
В описаниях автора манги уточняется, что волосы Сенро цвета темно-зеленой северной ели.  
**Нарусигэ Шигека** \- 21 год. Пепельноволосый блондин, в англовики отмечено, что герой имеет "андрогинную внешность", из-за чего его часто принимают за женщину.  
**Тоно Тодзи** – 19 лет, ранее был слепым, поэтому он является так называемым «нумерованным» ребенком, что по статусу означает, что для родной семьи он "лишний рот", бесполезный ребенок.  
Является младшим братом другого персонажа по имени Кадзухи. Их трогательная встреча является одним из самых волнующих эпизодов манги.  
У Тодзи темно-русые или золотистые волосы, собранные обычно в высокий неаккуратный хвост.  
**Принц–аяме** , живущий в Столице. Его так и зовут, Принц или Принц-аяме. Всяких имен собственных, вроде Сет-разрушитель или Амэноосихомими но Микото, или хотя бы Вася-с-соседнего района ему не положено.  
Злой мальчик. Очень злой. Но красивый.  
Является почти точной копией Ракана, но не может общаться вербально (голосом) и вместо обычных рук у него чешуйчатые когтистые лапки.  
Также отличается цветом волос: Принц золотоволосый блондин, который, тем не менее, проявляет твердый характер. Принц способен высасывать жизненную энергию (дар «аяме») из всего живого, растительности и людей, по причине нетипичного строения организма, немой, общается мысленно только с одним человеком.  
**Кинрей Кинген** – «Голос Бога», блондин с темной кожей, который оглашает пророчества Принца. Мечтает разрушить существующий мир и создать новый по найденным в подземелье «продвинутым» технологиям.  
Подробнее о них можно почитать в Википедии и в Вики-фэндоме.

https://silver-diamond.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Diamond_Wiki

Далее перейдем к представлению более второстепенных, но не менее привлекательных персонажей.

**Нумерованные дети (Numbered Child)**

– что это означает. Как известно, раньше Япония была достаточно бедной страной, и, как и в других странах, от нежеланных детей было принято избавляться, в нашем случае путем присваивания «номера» в имени. Таких детей не принято было физически уничтожать, так как это считается «дурной приметой», однако позволяет относиться к ним хуже, чем к обычным «законным» детям.  
Видимо, мангака до внедрения сиротских домов и монастырей не додумалась.

**Брюнеты, хорошие.**

_Кадзухи из семьи Тоно, Tohno Kazuhi,_ 25 лет, имеет цифру «один» в изначальном имени, которое не указано. Другой нумерованный ребенок, Мия, его друг, переделал написание имени так, чтобы на кандзи имя означало «Главный бандит», т.е. предводитель банды «нумерованных детей».  
Высокий, носит штаны и безрукавку, имеет во лбу не звезду, а третий глаз, напоминающий «рану». Хрен знает, что мангака имела в виду, но по сюжету это было необходимо. Прикрывает этот скилл повязкой. Типичный "крутой мужик", но предпочитает девушкам Мию.  
Потенциальный суицидник в стане друзей, которому к финалу удается преодолеть свое стремление к смерти путем усыновления всех 17 нумерованных детей. Как это соотносится с российскими реалиями, я не знаю.

_Мия из семьи Ерубаши, Yorubashi Miya, 24 года_. Изначально имеет в имени цифру «три», т.к. является третьим ребенком в семье Ерубаши. Относительный брюнет, иногда волосы отливают розовым или темно-фиолетовым, второй из тройки старших «нумерованных» детей. Более-менее разбирается в травах и медицине, потому что родился в семье врачей. В раннем возрасте был перенесен Кинреем в приграничную зону. Носит косодэ+кимоно, обмотки на ногах и по допматериалам «ему нравится, когда ветер обдувает его ~~яйца~~ бедра». Имеет брата-близнеца, с которым был разлучен в раннем детстве. Почти не помнит Еруаки Ерубаши, который является его полной противоположностью и злодеем.

**Список других «нумерованных» детей-брюнетов**

Atsuhito (Ацухито) 21 год, Yashiki (Яшики) 19 лет, Fujima (Фуджима) 18 лет, Takumi (Такуми) 16 лет

**Брюнеты, злодеи.**

_Энсуи Энжу (Ensui Enju)_ Энжу из клана Энсуи, одной из 5 старейших семей империи Амато.  
Соратник Кинрея, который на самом деле не считает Кинрея своим товарищем. Высокий, длинноволосый красавец, волосы имеют еле заметный темно-гранатовый/бордовый оттенок. Возраст неизвестен, характер можно сказать "нордический", не женат, часто появляется в паре с блондином Манасаки Сакумори.

_Еруаки из семьи Ерубаши, Yoruaki Yorubashi_ – 24 года. Брат-близнец Мии, следовательно, цвет волос то слегка фиолетовый, то слегка малиновый. Красивый, учтивый, но по замечанию его младшего товарища и воздыхателя Хакуби имеет характер немного "поверхностный". Поверхностный в отношении представительниц женского пола. Хм, вам не кажется, что в манге действительно встречаются прозрачные намеки?  
В возрасте примерно 10 лет Еруаки познакомился с неким взрослым темноволосым мужчиной по имени Рикка Каган. Который к тому времени еще не был женат и не сумел завести любовницу. Следовательно, Рикка Каган не имел детей и считался последним в своем клане. Правда открылась через 15 лет, когда Рикка Каган задал Еруаки вопрос: «Я тебе нравлюсь?». Что тут бедному Еруаки оставалось делать? Пришлось упасть в объятия педофила. Нет, постойте, страстного соединения не случилось, потому что Рикка-сан внезапно помер. Почти помер. Но с туманной надеждой на возможное воскрешение.  
Таким образом, в свете всех этих трагических моментов Еруаки тоже имеет суицидальные наклонности, а также является объектом восхищения для Сиракавы Хакуби.

**Блондины, хорошие.**

_Гоши (Госи, Гоуши) - Goushi_ , 24 года, номер неизвестен. Попал в приграничный край вместе с Мией и другими детьми. Высокий блондин, третий в списке главнокомандующих среди нумерованных детей.  
Штатная должность в отряде - завхоз. По совместительству также является зампапой, этакий «суровый, но справедливый отец».  
В самом конце манги проявляет явную симпатию к почти единственной в сюжете девушке-второстепенному персонажу. Носит короткую безрукавку и типичные рабоче-крестьянские штаны, обладает спокойным, уравновешенным характером. Занят.

_Акиичи – Akiichi_ 15 лет, имеет в своем настоящем имени цифру «один», самый слабый из нумерованных детей. Ниже всех ростом, но сообразительней и проворней, чем остальные. Поэтому часто умудряется появиться в самый неподходящий момент. Даже не просто неподходящий, а прямо-таки самый щекотливый и яойный. При случае любит «поиграть в песочек». В конце концов, подружился с самым интригующим персонажем манги Сиракавой Хакуби. В любое время года носит на шее шарф.  
В других предосудительных связях не замечен.

_Тодзи из семьи Тоно - Tohji Tohno,_ 19 лет.Тодзи означает «два». Младший брат Кадзухи, высокий красавец-блондин, носит штаны и либо куртку грубого покроя, либо безрукавку, такую же как у брата. В самом начале манги был исцелен от слепоты кровью Принца-аяме. Послан Кинреем в наш мир, чтобы убить Ракана, Нарусигэ и Тигусу. На самом деле, цель была следить за Раканом и Ко через глаза/зрение Тодзи.

**Другие Блондины-нумерованные дети из банды Кадзухи.**  
Goyou (Гоё) 21 год, Nishina (Нишина), Shiei (Сиэй), Mitsuba (Мицуба), Shouji (Шоичи) - всем по 20 лет.

Enomitsu (Эномицу), Sayori (Саёри) – 19 лет  
Renji (Ренджи), Rokurou (Рокуро) – 18 лет  
Keiji (Кейджи) – 17 лет  
Minari (Минари), Yuugo (Юуго) – 15 лет

**Блондины-злодеи. Пособники Принца и Кинрея.**

_Сакумори из семьи Манасаки (Manasaki Sakumori)_ Манасаки одна из старейших семей, которая занимается распределением ресурсов вместе с семьей Кингенов. Блондин с длинными волосами, завязанными в «пучок балерины». Часто появляется вместе с двумя другими соратниками Кинрея – Энсуи Энжу и Тогимару.

_Тогимару (Togimaru)_ Просто Тогимару. Парень из трио заговорщиков из окружения Кинрея. Парень с растрепанными короткими волосами, долгое время остававшийся безымянным. Пока где-то к концу манги автор не придумала ему имя. Только имя, фамилия неизвестна.

**Злодеи рыжие.**

_Хакуби из семьи Сиракава - Ширакава Хакуби(Hakubi Shirakawa)_ \- 17 лет, волосы красно-каштановые, длиной до плеч. Является дважды предателем по отношению к основным персонажам.  
Сначал был послан Кинреем убить Ракана. На самом деле – чтобы подкинуть «паршивую овцу, т.е. каменную марионетку по имени Закуро», с целью лишить положительных героев средства передвижения.  
Стал предателем по отношению к кружку Кинрея, а затем якобы вернулся и стал снова «своим». По уровню внезапных «поворотов налево» и «направо» самый непредсказуемый персонаж.  
Якобы избалованный единственный ребенок в знатной семье. В одном из замечаний автора говорится, что на самом деле у него есть младший брат, над которым он в свое время немного издевался.  
Также упоминается, что он опасается любителей обниматься и считает их извращенцами. При этом имеет тесные дружеские отношения с каменными ~~крокозябрами~~ марионетками, которых упорно обзывает одним и тем же именем Закуро и позволяет им рвать на себе кимоно и демонстрировать прочие телячьи нежности.  
Скорее всего, является левшой, т.к. носит «увеличивающий окуляр» на левом глазу, в отличие от всех остальных в манге, а также иногда держит меч в левой руке.  
Попал словно Принц из сказки Марка Твена в банду малолетних беспризорников, где ему промыли мозги, сосватали самого истеричного малолетку Акиичи и заставили выложить все серьезные технические моменты из планов и замыслов Кинрея.  
По части архипредательства заслуживает звания аналогичного статусу Стэнли Твиддла.  
На протяжении большей части манги ходит в единственном уцелевшем косодэ на голое тело, на ногах носит высокие сапоги, иногда мангака любит демонстрировать кусочек его оголенного бедра.  
Например, на такой картинке.  


Хакуби Ширакава - мой любимый второстепенный персонаж манги.  
Сделаем Ширакаву Хакуби "великим"! 


End file.
